lake of lights
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Ia menyentuh pipi anak laki-laki yang merona oleh angin musim gugur, "Aku kehilangan tempat untuk pulang," dia berbisik. — / Akashi. Kise /


**:: lake of lights ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~x~**

**7—**

Satu tangannya memutar kenop dan pintu terbuka. Angin berhembus dari arah yang salah, tapi Akashi hanya memejamkan mata, menghela nafas, dan melangkah masuk. Kebiasaan membuatnya kembali menutup pintu di belakang tanpa memutar tubuh—jari-jarinya bertahan beberapa detik di besi yang terasa dingin, sebelum perlahan melonggarkan genggaman dan menerpa udara kosong.

Ada tujuh bintang di langit di luar jendela; semuanya seterang senyum seseorang yang entah kapan akan memudar.

Akashi tetap tidak membuka mata.

**~x~**

**6—**

Meski ia lupa mengunci pintu, Akashi enggan untuk pulang. Dia berjalan di antara lalu lalang, jemari mengait erat pada pegangan koper. Lebih dari sekali ia berhenti, menatap senja semakin gelap terlihat, menyadari bayangannya lenyap di bawah redup cahaya.

Di halte, Akashi akan duduk. Satu, dua, tiga bus lewat; dia tak peduli. Seseorang menawarinya rokok. Seorang gadis ingin berkenalan dengannya. Seorang bocah bertanya apa dia tersesat.

Akashi menyentuh pipi anak laki-laki yang merona oleh angin musim gugur, "Aku kehilangan tempat untuk pulang," dia berbisik.

Tangan dengan kepolosan memberinya kehangatan untuk bertahan.

**~x~**

**5—**

Jumlah bintang yang bersinar terang berkurang.

Akashi berbaring di atas tempat tidur, perlindungan selimut hanya mencapai bagian lutut. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala, bertumpukan dengan bantal—satu kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan ia pelihara. Matanya berkedip—_merah_—satu, dua, tiga; lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas.

Di balik kelopak matanya, Akashi memikirkan suara. Dering nada tinggi yang terdengar salah jika berada terlalu dekat dengan dasar lautan.

Akashi mengulurkan tangan, mencapai menggapai.

Tapi suara tak bisa disentuh oleh jemari.

**~x~**

**4—**

Sebuah toko baru dibuka di seberang jalan. Papan namanya benderang dan Akashi menutup tirai jendela kamar apartemennya karena matanya pedih. Semakin larut malam berlalu, suara musik terdengar semakin keras. Akashi mengobrak-abrik laci meja kerja, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal telinga.

Ada _headphone _yang familiar di sudut laci. Akashi mengamatinya selama sepersekian detik. Warnanya kuning; bukan model terbaru, tapi jelas bukan benda murahan. Lekukannya pas di telinga Akashi yang merindukan kesunyian.

Di dekat pengatur volume, indra peraba tangan Akashi mengenali satu bentuk ukiran.

Dia tahu apa bunyinya tanpa perlu melihat.

Dia _tahu_ bahkan tanpa perlu tahu ukiran itu ada.

Bunyinya tentu saja—

**~x~**

**3—**

—_Kise Ryouta._

Nama itu mengundang kesedihan.

Malam demi malam, Akashi bermimpi. Kadang dia ingat apa mimpinya, kadang dia terbangun untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, bertanya-tanya hal mengerikan apa yang ditampilkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang mampu memaksanya membuka mata dengan keringat mengalir deras dan dingin menyergap tubuh yang dilingkupi selimut tebal. Lebih sering, Akashi hanya mengingat alasan ia bermimpi.

Kise Ryouta selalu menjadi alasannya.

Dia ingat bocah pirang dengan hati seperti berlian, yang ia temui di panti asuhan awal musim panas di usianya yang kedelapan. Dia ingat anak bermata cerah yang mengamati langit tanpa pernah lelah, duduk di sudut kelas, paling dekat dengan jendela, mengajaknya berkhayal tentang bentuk awan. Dia ingat remaja dengan senyum tak pernah pudar, tak pernah diliputi bayang-bayang, berdiri di tengah lapangan, tampak brilian bahkan sebagai seorang berandalan. Dia ingat pemuda awal dua puluhan, air mata membasahi wajah di bawah sinar bulan, satu tangan menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang Akashi kenakan, bibir membisikkan permintaan maaf yang tidak ia harapkan untuk dikabulkan. Akashi ingat laki-laki yang sekarat, yang senandungnya tetap terlantun bahkan di detik-detik sebelum kematian merenggutnya, jiwa yang lelah, hati yang berduka—Akashi mempertanyakan keberadaan dirinya sendiri di antara carut-marut perubahan yang Kise kecap selama hidupnya.

Akashi ingin membenci kepolisian, yang menembakkan peluru di dada Kise dan melenyapkan jiwanya. Akashi ingin membenci si boss mafia, yang melontarkan penawaran dan membuat Kise menjadi bagian dari organisasi bawah tanah. Akashi ingin membenci dunia, yang menatap Kise dengan sebelah mata meremehkan, menganggapnya tak lebih dari anak yatim piatu kurang kasih sayang yang butuh lebih banyak kejamnya kehidupan.

Akashi ingin membencinya Kise karena tidak mengizinkannya mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Akashicchi."

Akashi benci dirinya sendiri karena percaya pada Kise meski dia tahu mana kebohongan ketika ia mendengarnya.

**~x~**

**2—**

Satu momen yang terus Akashi kenang, selalu berkaitan dengan Kise. Cangkir di meja. Teh di cangkir. Kue di piring. Garpu di sisi. Perapian menyala. Api bergelora.

Kise di seberangnya, tertawa: "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terlalu manis," Akashi mengaku.

"Mungkin hanya Akashicchi yang terlalu pahit."

—Pertama kalinya senyum Kise tak mencapai mata.

**~x~**

**1—**

Sebuah kemustahilan: senandung di hampa udara.

Waktu tidak lagi berarti, sunyi tak lagi memiliki arti. Akashi membuka mata, menatap tembus kepada langit; tinggal satu bintang yang tak tersisih.

Dia mendengar Kise, masih tertawa.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Dia melihat Kise, menunggunya.

**~x~**

**0...**

Bahkan ketika Akashi kembali memejamkan mata, dia tahu bintang terakhir itu telah meledak, mati, dan terhisap dalam lubang hitam.


End file.
